Pretty Green Eyes
by Darren Axel Mclellan
Summary: Roxas dosn't understand all the strange feelings that have been building up, about his friend. what will happen when his friend wants to get closer? and a stranger threatens him. what does his little brother think about the situation? AxelxRoxas
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Green Eyes

Chapter 1

There came a loud thudding on the door of one of the small flats that surrounded the city.

"Sora! You in there"

A blonde young male stood outside locked out as the result of forgetting the flat key.

After a long wait the door eventually was open and Roxas barged in.

"Bloody hell sora, what took you so long? It's freezing out there!"

The blonde pushed aside his younger brother and went straight for the bathroom and picked up a towel.

"Sorry bro I was...I was just doing my essay for..." The boy rambled on with what he thought a good excuse. Roxas saw right threw the lie and rolled his eyes.

"You had dinner yet?" He looked at sora who nodded.

"Good I don't feel like cooking for myself never mind two" the blonde sighed and dragged his feet to the kitchen and started raiding the cupboards. Cooking wasn't on the boys mind right now, just food, and quick and easy to make without a hassle. He found a lonely packet of rice that could be easily put in the microwave, or in Roxas's case flung.

Sinking into the couch with the plate of steaming rice Roxas sighed with relief. He hadn't been able to eat for quite awhile; the roads were jam packed and weren't moving any where fast, so Roxas had decided to walk. He thought it would have been easier and less stressful, his assumption wasn't anywhere close. The walk ways were just as busy, Roxas didn't coop well in large groups of people. After making it half way home the next great thing happens, it rained. Now not using his head the blonde had forgotten his coat this morning and that coat so happened to have his keys in it.

Tucking into his dinner the blonde looked around the room, a tip. When was the last time he cleaned, when was the last time he had the chance.

"Sora, are you gonna be out tomorrow night?" The blonde shouted down the hall. Sora walked out happy and cheery.

"Ahh I think so, I said I was going to stay with a friend from school" sora gave a smirk "why do you want to know? Something you're not telling me?" Roxas smiled and gave the other male a playful punch in the stomach.

"Ha-ha nope"

"Good, don't go sleeping with a random girl now...or axel"

Roxas almost chocked on the just swallowed rice, he put the plate down and got up from the couch.

Catching his breath the blonde shook his head.

"There's no way that would happen, yeah maybe with a girl, but not axel, what gave you the idea to say that?"

Sora smiled

"I don't know, it's just every time you two are together I get the feeling that there should be something other than friendship...anyway I'm off to finish my game, I mean my essay" the smaller boy quickly corrected himself and wondered off down the hall way.

Roxas watched him worried.

_I sometimes wonder where he gets the brain cells to say things like that… or anything for that matter _

After getting a drink and finishing his plate of food Roxas stood facing the large mess sitting in the living room.

"I really need to clean this"

Grabbing a black bin liner the blonde was on his hands and knees.

"Why on earth everyone chose my place for the drinks party I have no idea"

He continued filling the bag until late on.

The kitchen, living room, bedrooms and hall way were all cleaned. And organised, for once.

A load of black bags sat at the door waiting to be taken down stairs in the morning and a tired Roxas was ready for his bed. He yawned and walked off down the hall. Peeking his head in on sora's room before heading to his own. The smaller boy was peacefully asleep.

_At least he has enough brains to go to bed at a reasonable time_

Turning of the hall light, Roxas started undressing and climbed into a different pair of boxers to sleep in.

"I'll do the laundry tomorrow"

Laying back on the bed and curling up in the covers Roxas quickly fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

That was until it came to morning.

He had forgotten to close the curtains last night allowing the sun to shine threw.

The noise of loud music also had awoken the sleeping lion. Tossing and turning the blonde gave up, sluggishly put on some clothes to go see what was going on in the rest of the flat.

The young adult yawned and walked into the living room stretching his arms above his head.

"Sora do you really have to play your trash so early in the morning? I'm surprised the neighbours haven't complained yet"

Sora jumped surprised and turned.

"My music isn't trash! It's not even that loud"

Roxas ignored his brother, arguing with the smaller boy wasn't the best thing in the morning, neither was doing anything in Roxas's ideal mind.

Looking at the kitchen work top Roxas was amazed to see a full breakfast set out ready for him.

"Is this mine?" The blonde pointed to the plate, slightly confused.

Sora nodded slightly annoyed "Just because everyone thinks I'm lacking in the brain department doesn't mean I am in fact stupid"

Roxas shrugged. The boy did have a point.

"Sora I need you to take those bags down stairs" Roxas asked as he walks over to the sink with his empty plate.

Sora turned

"But..."

Roxas grabbed the cleaning sponge out of his hand and nodded to the bags.

"I'll do these you just go get ready and take those bags out as you leave"

Sora agreed and smiled running off to his room.

Leaving the dishes to air dry, the blonde moved on to the laundry he mental noted last night. Collecting all the odd socks lying about in the bedrooms and the tossed to the ground T-shirts.

"I'm leaving now Roxas" the younger boy shouted across the flat.

"I'll see you tomorrow sometime then?"

"Yeah sometime, bye"

With that the flat fell silent.

Roxas sighed; he remembered there was still some drink to be bought. Sticking the last few pieces of clothing into the washing machine the blonde picked up the flat keys off the work top and rushed over to the door. He stood in front of the mirror that hung on the wall, making sure his hair looked reasonably ok. Shutting and locking the door behind him he took off down the stairs.

It was lucky that there was a local shop not far from the flat, and in good walking distance.

"Morning Roxas"

Roxas waved and returned the shop workers welcome.

On a mission to find the right stuff the blonde took out his phone and dialled the man behind the idea. Axel.

It rang for quite awhile.

"Hay axel...what drink do you...ok...yeah that's fine...you're lucky they have that in store...see you later then"

Finding everything axel had said Roxas looked down at the big pile of boxes at his feet, how on earth was he going to carry these all back to the flat?

"Here Roxas get one of the staff members to put it in the van and drive you up the road with it all"

"Really?"

The worker nodded and started helping Roxas move the boxes through to the back and into the van.

"Thank you, here" Roxas passed over some money to the worker for his help.

"Thank you sir, you really didn't have to"

"Its fine, just take it" Roxas smiled and closed the door after the man took the money reluctantly.

Roxas was lucky enough to own a big enough fridge for the drink. Taking the bottles and cans out of their original packaging he placed them neatly in the fridge.

Standing back and placing his hands on his hips Roxas smiled.

"Finally done"

As the blonde sat down on the couch his phone ran, disturbing the silence.

"Hello? Oh axel... What is it...yeah sure...nope not at all"

Ending the call Roxas stood back up and quickly went to put any other rubbish that was floating about the flat in the bin.

He was still in his sloppy clothing and decided to change before his red headed friend got to the flat.

"Flat clean, drink in fridge, me fully clothed and fresh...what on earth am I doing?" Leaning over the sink in horror the blonde thought over what he had and was doing.

"Why I'm I so panicked about axel coming over, he's a friend like the rest, why was I in a hurry to have everything ready and perfect? " shaking his head Roxas stood up and slapped his face a few times.

"Wake up Roxas your still asleep"

At those words the door bell rang, making Roxas jump out of his skin.

Running to the door he opened it with a smile, mentally kicking himself in the crotch.

_What the hell is wrong with you Roxas?_

Axel smiled back.

"Come in" Roxas gestured and closed the door behind them.

"It's clean for once" axel joked and peered down the hall.

Roxas noticed this.

"Oh sora's gone to a friend's tonight, so... Ahh how many people are coming anyway?"

Axel leaned against one of the walls and looked at Roxas.

"Two"

"Two!" One half of Roxas was slightly annoyed at the fact that he had just gone and bought a heck lot of drink, the other half disappointed, he was warming up to the fact of having a good night socialising with people and alcohol.

Axel saw a change in facial expression and leaned off the wall to walk over to his blonde friend.

"What wrong?"

Roxas jumped, axel was all of a sudden so close to him.

He swallowed hard. He didn't say anything but instead scanned axel over, which he had never really done.

A nice masculine jaw line, a low t-shirt showing his collar bones and a neat waist.

The blonde blinked and turned away.

"It's nothing; I was just looking forward to socialising a bit more, but its fine if it-"

"If it's just us two" axel interrupted.

Roxas tried to ignore the comment and changed the subject or tried to at that as well.

"Can I get you a drink, tea, coffee, glass of water?"

Roxas reached for a cup from a cupboard above the kettle. Not quite reaching he stood on his tip toes and stretched his hand even further. Grabbing the cup and pulling it down a pair of hands found their way round the blonde's waist.

"AHH" the blonde screamed out, surprised.

Axel leaned in to whisper into Roxas's ear.

"Shh you'll have the neighbours having heart attacks"

Roxas froze, but a wave of warmth ran over him.

A small moan escaped his mouth as the red head reached up under the t-shirt.

"Axe...axel?"

Axel released his grip and went over towards the fridge, opening the door he looked back at Roxas, who had turned round and placed his hands on the work top, holding him up axel could only guess.

The red head closed the fridge door and smiled at his blonde friend.

"If that got you unstable I don't know what you'll be like later on" with that axel walked over to Roxas and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I'll see you later on tonight alright? See ya" Roxas stood still in shock and horror, waving slowly without realising it.

_What... did he mean by that 'if that got you unstable I don't know...what you'll be like later on'? Why did he do those things? Why did I let him do those things, I would never dream of doing those things or having that done to me by a guy... _

The flat was silent and Roxas had plenty of time to sleep off the incident. Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxas hadn't been able to sleep at all. His mind still ran with what had happened in the kitchen. Roxas stood and thought to himself before putting gel in his hair.

_Maybe I'm over reacting? Axels always joking around with me, I don't even have anything against guys liking guys, but here is the possibility that he is gay...what about me_?" Before Roxas could dwell on it any longer the door bell rang, sending a chill up the blondes back.

Opening the door he let axel walk through to the living room. He tried to act like nothing had happened this morning, so far he was pulling it off.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Axel laughed

"You were always the formal one, come on there's no need to be formal with me" axel smiled and waited for Roxas's reply.

Roxas took out a load of bottles and can and sat them down on the coffee table in front of axel.

"Here, help yourself, there's more in the fridge"

Axel smiled

"Good to see you can adapt quickly"

Roxas gritted his teeth

_Adapt quickly, adapt quickly! If he thinks I can adapt to things quickly he has another thing coming!_

"Oh I don't think it's that"

_You're already pissing me off, but why?_

The flat fell silent for awhile. Roxas was becoming more uncomfortable and uneasy every minute. Axel saw this; he placed a few cans of alcohol in front of the blonde.

"Drink these, go, I dare you too"

Roxas stared at the cans.

"What? Why?"

Axel shrugged

"I want to see if you can drink them all in the next five minutes"

Roxas looked at his friend

"There's no way I could do that, besides it's not a very healthy thing to do"

Axel smirked.

"Aww what a Shame, you can't do it, is that because you're too good to do things like this, or is it the fact that you purely can't do it?"

Axel was winding the blonde up and it seemed to be working.

_Why the hell does he want me to do it, I can do it anyway no problem_

"If you do it I won't touch you like this morning" Roxas looked at axel and then quickly at the cans.

_Right I can do this _

Opening the first can Roxas took a deep breath and smoothly put the can to his lips. After the first sip, the speed came naturally. Axel watched as the blonde swallowed the contents down.

"I didn't actually think you would do it"

Roxas slammed the can down.

"You thought I was weak then?" The blonde smiled back at axel.

"Don't worry you have three minutes and a bit"

Roxas turned to the other can. Opened it and took this one a little slower.

The third can was the last; Roxas knew that taking so much alcohol in a short period of time wouldn't help him.

By this point the alcohol was starting to take action. And axel watched as the blonde walked straight into his trap.

Roxas got to the last little bit and stopped; he stood wobbling and offered a hand down to axel.

"Stand up"

Axel protested and shook his hands. Roxas frowned and repeated himself.

"Stand!"

Axel deciding it better not to argue with the blonde took hold of Roxas's hand. Roxas pulled up the weight and took a final sip front he can. Before axel could tell what his friend was doing, Roxas's lips were pressed against his. The alcohol passed in to his mouth. Axel a little surprised didn't pull back but instead swallowed and deepened the kiss.

Roxas was still able to know what he was doing; he now questioned himself..

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Even though he questioned himself he couldn't find it in himself to stop, somehow he found it desirable.

Placing his hands on axels waist axel broke the kiss for air and looked at Roxas. Roxas didn't wait and leaned in again for the second kiss, his hands moving away from his friend's waist to his belt. Loosening it and sliding his hand up the other mans t-shirt.

"Someone's eager" axel smiled and pushed Roxas back a little, allowing him to take hold of the blonde's wrist and lead him to the bed room.

Axel watched as his blonde friend slept beside him.

His gaze side tracked to the room it's self. It looked neat and tidy, everything had its own place, every shelf was organised.

Axel yawned and looked at the bed side clock.

11:00am

"I doesn't look like your gonna be getting up any time soon" axel smiled and leaned down to give the sleeping lion a kiss on the cheek and walked out the room and into what he hoped looked ok living room.

It wasn't until late lunch time that the blonde woke, and with a throbbing headache. He stumbled out of the bed and down the hall.

"Axe...axel you still...here?" The blonde had his hand to his head while reaching for the cupboard.

He got no reply.

"He must have left already, what time is it anyway?" Looking up at the clock the blonde took a pack of pain killers out and swallowed them with a cold glass of water.

"It's around about lunch and I'm not even that hungry"

A strike of pain shot across the man's forehead.

"Ugh maybe having some food would be a good idea"

Opening the fridge it was immediately shut again. There was still quite a lot of alcohol left over from last night and not a single edible thing to eat.

Resorting to another cupboard he picked out something reasonable and started slowly making it.

By the time he went and sat down the pain killers were just kicking in.

He groaned a little and began eating.

"I remember axel not leaving...but where did he sleep. Sora's room looked the same as he left it. A tip. But he could t have slept on the couch it's not big enough"

Thoughts started to whirl around in his mind, not sure if the pain killers were wearing off or if he was thinking about it too much.

"I don't remember anything about last night"

It was a norm for Roxas; he had had plenty of mornings where he couldn't remember anything. He had even found himself sleeping outside the flat once.

Pushing aside his thoughts and the unfinished food he sank into the couch and closed his eyes.

Without realising, sleep had engulfed the blonde again. He woke this time to the door bell ringing.

"Alright alright I'm coming" Roxas stumbled to the door wincing as the sun shone through.

"Good to see your up" it was axels voice.

"Axel? Please I'm not in the mood for your comments"

Roxas turned and left the door open. Axel let himself in and closed the door behind him.

Roxas had disappeared down the hall and returned with a large jumper. The blonde walked over to the unoccupied plate and took hold of it.

"So you coping with your headache?" not sure what to say, that was all axel could come up with.

Roxas sighed and nodded.

"I guess" he turned towards the sink. "I took a few pain killers earlier so I should be fine, I just need to keep drinking water" he discarded the left over's and washed the plate.

Axel took off his coat and slipped off his shoes.

"Right what can I do to help?" without waiting for the answer axel started cleaning the empty cans into a bin. Roxas watched for a moment before joining him.

One can, two can, and touch. Roxas flinched as the red heads hand touched his.

"Sorry"

_What was that, it's like I'm a teenage girl, being nervous around their love…_

Axel smiled at the blonde, who couldn't work out why he was grinning so madly.

"What is there something on my face?" Roxas straightened up and started prodding his face. Axel laughed and dropped the bin full of cans.

"No, there isn't, but there is this" Roxas wasn't really listening but was still looking for the invisible mess either on his face or down his clothes. He didn't see Axel closing up to him. It was just as the two males' lips touched that Roxas noticed his guard was down.

He blinked in surprise. Axel watched as his friend slowly accepted it and let him gain access. The kiss deepened and the blonde let out a slight groan in pleasure.

Axel, as much as he wanted to carry on pulled back, allowing the two to catch their breath back. Roxas fell slightly forward as his friend pulled away. Like he too, didn't want it to end.

The blonde blushed and quickly turned to continue with the cleaning.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have responded" Axel was confused.

"Sorry? For what? I started the act. You just looked irresistible at that moment, I couldn't resist"

Roxas still had his back to the red head. Axel carried on.

"Roxas I guess you don't remember what happened last night, but I guess you can tell. It's getting harder for me to resist you. Every day I wish I could be with you"

Roxas didn't move and maintained a calm posture.

"All the woman I've slept with has been to ease the pain of not having you…Roxas…"

_I don't want to hear it._

"I"

_Don't say it._

"Love you" there was a moment of silence; Axel took a step closer to his friend.

"Roxas?"

"I think you should leave"

Axel was taken aback by the words.

"Rox-"

"Please" the blondes' voice sounded unstable. But Axel followed the males wish and slowly made his way to the door. Slipping on his coat and shoes the red head looked back at the blonde. Roxas didn't move until the door closed behind his friend.

_I know we did something last night, I had that feeling._

Roxas fell to his knees as they caved in on him.

_Do I like Axel that way? I haven't really thought about it. I never thought about liking guys either. Do I?_

"I don't have any feeling towards Axel, it was just a one night thing, a alcohol influenced thing"

Roxas found his feet and was sure that that was the answer.

Sora came back early afternoon to a clean flat.

"Roxas, I'm back" the boy waited for a reply or movement. Sure enough Roxas walked out from down the hall.

"Hear you loud and clear" Roxas smiled

Sora started dropping his things to the floor. The blonde stretched out his hand, which had a small bag of sweets sat on it.

Sora gladly took one and smiled.

"You want to do something next week end? We haven't done anything together for awhile.

Sora's eyes lit up.

"Sure"

"What are we going to be doing?" Sora asked while picking his things up to go put in his room. His brother shrugged.

"Shopping? You need new clothes; it's surprising how much you've grown. We could go for lunch afterwards?"

Sora nodded and smiled.

Although the boy seemed happy like normal, there was something strangely worrying him. His brother. Something seemed different to him. Roxas wasn't this care free about spending money on luxuries. Sora tried not to think about it and carried on smiling on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next week hadn't been great for Roxas, work had been busy and stressful, and so he was looking forward to his weekend with Sora.

Luckily it was Friday and the two could relax before their busy day the next.

The two had agreed to be up early and have breakfast out at a breakfast bar, or Sora had insisted they did. Roxas wasn't keen on the idea but gave in.

After filling their stomachs the two headed for the shopping outlet.

Roxas still wasn't fully in the mood; his mind was still someplace else.

"Hey Roxas you listening?" the blonde snapped out of his day dreaming and faced his brother.

"Sorry, what is it?"

Sora held up various designs of clothing. Each with a reasonable price range in Roxas's budget.

"Here go try them on and that will be it for clothes"

Doing so, Sora trotted off to the changing rooms leaving Roxas wondering aimlessly around the clothes isles, he had already looked threw.

Again Roxas's mind started messing with him. Every now and then Roxas thought he had seen Axel.

_It's nothing Roxas, calm down._

The blonde saw his brother with a pleasing face.

"They fit?"

"Yep"

"Good" Roxas quickly made his way over to the tills to pay. Roxas started to calm down a little more when they left the shop. Sora still had his thought about his brother and watched out for more signs.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Nope not at all" Roxas replied quickly without realising it.

The two now had sat down in a café looking at the menus.

Roxas went up to the counter and couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. While handing over the right amount of money, Roxas was joined by someone.

"Can I help you?" Roxas asked confused.

"No no, sorry, I'm Demyx, its Roxas right? Anyway I'm sure you're having the time of your life hurting people's feelings, but there is no need to pick on my friends. Okay sorry need to go, bye then"

Roxas stood for awhile confused.

_How did he know my name? Who is he? And what the hell was he talking about?_

The blonde returned to his seat where Sora was also wondering why that guy confronted his brother.

"Do you know that guy?"

Roxas shook his head and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, don't know what he was talking about so it's not really anything for me to worry about"

_Or is it?_

They didn't have to wait long for their food nor did they take long eating it.

After stacking up the dishes, Roxas left to catch up with Sora who had started walking off.

"So what do you-"

"Roxas!" the blonde jumped. He looked his brother; surprisingly it wasn't sora's happy, energetic voice. He turned round and saw Axel and the guy from before.

_Him! What's he doing with Axe_

"Roxas good to see you" Axel held out a hand. Roxas smiled and accepted the hand shake. Again Roxas felt a weird feeling whirl with in him.

_Not again, please_

"Nice to see you again Roxy" Demyx butted in on the welcome.

Axel looked confused.

"Again?"

Roxas jumped in and explained.

"We met not long ago. Even I don't know how he knew my name" Axel gave his mullet friend a glare. Demyx ignored it and smiled at Roxas.

_Why is he being so friendly? It's obvious that he doesn't like me._

Sora coughed loudly.

"Brother Time to go" Sora didn't seem pleased that they had stopped nor did he seem pleased to see the mullet man, from earlier.

"Ok, ok"

"If you don't mind, could we tag along" Axel pointed to Demyx and himself. Roxas took a moment to think about it.

_If I say no it makes me look like I'm ignoring him, but what I'm feeling…_

Before Roxas could give his answer, Sora had already agreed, even if he didn't like the mullet man. Axel smiled.

_Why did my heart feel like it jumped out of my chest?_

The four had gone into various shops and now were in the most common place for boys to go in. A games store.

Sora noticed Axel and Roxas slowly getting closer to each other. It had finally clicked. All the events that had been happening. The weird acting brother. Sora smiled but soon frowned as he saw Demyx closing in on the two.

Swiftly grabbing the man's arm, he pulled at him.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Demyx said a little miffed. Sora crossed his arms.

"Don't go messing up the two of them" Demyx looked at the shorter boy confused to what he was talking about. He looked over to axel and Roxas, who were comparing games.

The mullet man smiled.

"Oh right"

"I don't know what you said to my brother earlier, but it's none of your business to interfere" Sora now glared at the man standing in front of him. Demyx gave chuckle.

"Ha, well if your brother wouldn't be so mean to my Axel and listen to his heart, if he had one" the man stated. Sora started to piece parts together; there was obviously something else that happened between axel and Roxas that Roxas wasn't telling him. Roxas wasn't telling him anything anyway.

Demyx rolled his eyes, ignored Sora and wondered over to the blonde and red head.

Before the mullet man had interrupted Axels and Roxas talking, Roxas's mind was racing, along with his heart. He couldn't work out why, or was it that he was trying to deny his feelings. Either way Roxas was sweating buckets.

"I'm sorry about the other night" Axel looked at his friend for the sudden apology. Roxas stared into the back of a game case.

"It's ok"

"No it wasn't, I was selfish" Axel now looked more confused than ever.

"Selfish?"

Roxas put back the game and looked his red head friend in the eye.

"I rejected you so coldly; everything happened so fast I couldn't handle it…I'm sorry"

The red head smiled and took hold of the blonde's hands.

"Its fine, I'm sorry for scaring you, I shouldn't have jumped in" Roxas blushed slightly and turned his head away.

"I understand if you still don't accept my feelings, but I will keep trying to get to your heart" Roxas swallowed hard and blinked at his friend.

"Axel don't leave me out of convo's, I'm always here for you" Demyx walked over and threw himself at Axel. Wrapping his arms around the red heads neck. Roxas frowned a little. Sora sighed as he walked over and joined the group.

"You tired sora?" Roxas turned to his brother quickly.

"Yeah kind of"

"Good, I'll drop you off home I'm going to the bar"

Roxas turned and started walking off.

"But we have plenty left over from last time" Roxas waved a hand back to his brother.

"Knock yourself out then" Demyx smirked.

"Did I strike a nerve? But how could I when he has no feelings for my poor axel.

Sora had had enough and finally snapped. He turned to face the other two. Quickly taking hold of Demyx's t-shirt collar from behind axel.

"Don't you dare say another word? Especially to or about my brother!"

Both axel and the mullet man stood surprised at the boys' outburst.

"I understand that Roxas isn't the best person to express his feelings, nor understand them. But please keep your nose out of this!" with that Sora turned and ran after his brother.

"There should be left over's from last night in the fridge, just stick it in the microwave, I'll be back late"

Sora nodded sadly.

"Ok, see you later" Sora waved and made his way up the apartment stairs with the bags of shopping. Roxas got out the car and left it in the car park. He would walk where ever he needed to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Come on Axe, you're seriously not still into him are you?" Demyx was following his mate around the flat, protesting against axel going out to see if he could meet up with Roxas.

"Axe-"

"No Demyx. Just leave it! I'm going out if you like it or not! I want to move on; whatever previous relationship we had has ended. Stop living in the past" the red head picked up his wallet and left for the door.

"But our plans"

Axel looked the dirty blonde in the eyes.

"They were yours, not mine" the door closed behind Axel leaving Demyx mad and frustrated. Axel exhaled and quickly made it over to Roxas' local bar; it would be the first place the blonde would visit.

Right enough the blonde was there and had been for quite awhile. Without realizing it the man had attracted a number of people, strangely most of them were male.

He sat thinking about today's events.

_Why did he not push Demyx away? If he's so much interested in me, why is he allowing that man to be…to be the way he is? It's irritating, but why? Shouldn't bother me? Why is it?_

He lifted the glass to his lips taking a light sip.

"Axel…why?"

"Why what?" as the fluid made it down the blondes throat it made its way back up, due to the surprise of Axel shockingly being right next to him.

"Bloody hell Axel" Roxas coughed a few times. The read head chuckled a little and ordered a drink for him.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde calmed down and adjusted himself in the bar stool.

Axel after thanking the bar tender looked at Roxas.

"To see if you were alright, you didn't seem happy earlier"

"You think" Roxas whispered it to himself and saw axel give him a strange look. The blonde sighed and put his glass down.

"It's just been a stressful week; I'm at the verge of losing my job. That's why I spent so much money on Sora today. If I lose my job, I don't know when I can another one. So it's kind of giving Sora luxuries now, before the chance is taken away from us. That and he really did need new clothes"

Roxas blabbed on, but Axel didn't mind the man sounded relaxed enough to tell him.

It was later on that night that Roxas was starting to get too care free and even more relaxed.

"Hey I couldn't help but notice you wonderful blue eyes" a stranger walked up to Roxas and attempted to flirt with him. Roxas tipsy played along, even though he wasn't interested in getting it off with anyone.

And again his actions were alcohol influenced.

Axel still alongside his blonde friend was gritting his teeth and very quickly getting annoyed.

"I think it's time we go Roxas"

"In a minute Axel" Roxas pushed the red head away a little and faced the stranger.

"Come on Roxas" Axel grabbed the blondes arm and dragged him out of the bar.

"What the hell Axel" Roxas burst out.

"What do you mean? Your flirting around with other guys, wake up Rox!"

Roxas leaned up against the wall annoyed.

"You jealous?" he smirked.

Axel was far than annoyed now.

"What do you think, I confess my love for you and here you are flirting with other men, Fuck Roxas!"

Roxas blinked somewhere in that drunken brain of his he was able to understand the red head.

_What are you doing Roxas, he's right, Get you shit together. _

"I'm sorry Axe-"

"No you're not"

Roxas was the one now getting annoyed.

"Enough! Here you are shouting at me when you yourself have been so care free" Axel looked at the blonde confused.

"Demyx… why didn't… you didn't push him away, it hurt me to see him all over you. I got so annoyed but why?"

The man's words started to pour out, along with tears. Axel looked amazed by the blonde's words.

"Why Axel, why do I love you?"

Axel's eyes widened at the last words to reach his ears.

_Was it a good idea to tell him?_

"Roxas?" Axel stepped forward; the blonde looked up and leaned forward into the red head.

"I love you, I love you, god damn it I love you!" the red head surprised took the other man into a hug, but happily did so.

"It's okay Roxas I'm here" Axel soothed his friend. "Here I'll take you home" he held on to the blonde to support him up and started to walk him home.


End file.
